The Day They Found Out
by Batdude365
Summary: The Loud Family learns of the secret love between Lincoln and his two oldest sisters. How they react is initially understandable, but gets stranger later on... (Cover art by Garabatoz; co-written by Harry65)


(One Sunday morning, all the Louds are gathered in the living room, while Lisa is setting up her projector.)

Lincoln: (confused) "What do you think this is about?"

Lynn: "I dunno. Probably another one of Lisa's long and boring PowerPoints."

Lisa: (annoyed) "My presentations are not boring. You just fail to see how informative they are." (with a remote) "It's come to my attention that I found something quite shocking happening in these walls for quite a while…"

Leni: "You mean icky bugs got in the house walls? There better not be any spiders in them."

Lisa: "No, Leni. It's actually about you… along with Lincoln and Lori."

(Catching on, Lincoln and Lori gulp in fear of being found out. Leni gets the memo too, soon after.)

Leni: (nervous) "What are you talking about?"

Lisa: "I'm about to get to that, Leni. It appears that you and Lori are having a secret relationship with Lincoln…"

Rita: "What? There's no way, Lisa!"

Lisa: "I'm afraid it is true, mother. Take a look for yourselves…"

(Lisa presses the button to show a recording of Lincoln pounding Lori doggystyle on the couch.)

Lincoln: (video) "Take it, babe! Take it like the whore you are!"

Lori: (video) "Yes! Make me your bitch, Linky!"

(Lisa presses another button to show another video and it's Lori, Leni, and Lincoln at the snow cabin.)

Lori: "Wait! How'd you get footage from there?!"

Lisa: "I secretly put a camera onto Lincoln's person and it recorded the footage."

(Lincoln feels around his body and finds the camera in his armpit, then crushes it in his hand.)

Leni: (video) "Yeah, go faster, Linky-cakes!"

Lori: (video) "I love you, Lincy-poo!"

(Lisa presses a third button to show Jackie's sleepover that Lincoln and Leni went to.)

Leni: "Hey! You don't have the right to keep cameras in other people's houses!"

Lisa: "Ah, ah, ah. No chatter until the presentation's over."

(Lisa presses another button to show Belle fucking Lincoln on a chair.)

Lincoln: (blushes furiously) "Oh, come on! Not that!"

Lisa: "And it looks like Belle the babysitter was another one of many women Lincoln has performed sexual intercourse with."

(As everyone looks on complete shock and horror, Lisa shows the times Lincoln, Lori, Leni, and all of their friends doing each other. Lisa presses another button, ending it.)

Lisa: "What you have witnessed was Lincoln actually performing sexual intercourse with both Lori and Leni, as well as all the friends they have and his babysitter."

(The Loud parents glare at the three culprits, who chuckle nervously.)

Rita: "All this time… You three were secretly having incest?!"

Lori: "Well, putting it that way, it sounds a lot worse than it felt…

Lynn Sr.: "I can't believe this…"

Rita: "Everyone, upstairs now!" (to Lincoln, Lori, and Leni) "You three stay here!"

(The other Louds heed Rita's orders. Lincoln, Lori, and Leni quiver in their figurative boots, as their angry mother is towering over them.)

Rita: "You… You were all HAVING SEX!?!?"

Lincoln: (nervously) "Uh… Y-Y-Yeah?"

Rita: "How could you three all do something so vile and horrid?!"

Leni: (crying) "We're sorry, Mom!"

Rita: "I want to hear the whole story! Now who wants to fess up and talk?! Lincoln?!"

Lincoln: (scared) "Uh- Well- You see…"

Lori: "Wait, Lincoln. This is literally all my fault."

Rita: "Explain yourself, Lori."

Lori: (sighs) "It all started over a year ago… Where you guys went out of town to those colleges for Lisa… And I stayed home with Lincoln… and I persuaded him to make love to me…"

Rita: "Mmm-hmm…"

Lori: "Then during summer break, I took Lincoln to a snow cabin and did it some more there… And then we invited Leni and she admitted she got the hots for Lincoln too… And we did it together…"

Rita: "And then?"

Leni: "When Lori was sick, I took Lincoln with me to my friends' sleepover. We all loved Lincoln so we had sex with him for four days straight…"

Rita: "And what about Belle, huh?"

Lincoln: "To be honest, I never thought she would've been up for it at the time…"

Rita: "So, you banged her?"

Lincoln: "You don't understand. She was smokin' hot and thick!"

Rita: "That's not the point, Lincoln! You don't go around doing crap like that!"

Lori: "Hey, leave him out of this!"

Rita: "What?! How could you do something to your own brother?! He's only eleven! He's not ready for that yet!"

Lori: "Because… he's so special to me! He's the best boy I've ever met!"

Rita: Met?! He's your brother! And what happened to that Bobby guy?!"

Lori: "I dumped that moron!"

Rita: "Leni, why'd you decide to fall in love with Lincoln?!"

Leni: "Very similar reasons as Lori. He's so irresistible..."

Rita: "You can find him irresistible all you want, but know this… You two are gonna stop this incest with Lincoln!"

Lori: "What?! That's so unfair!"

Rita: "What's not unfair?! You and Leni in a secret relationship with Lincoln is not happening in this house or anywhere else!!"

Leni: (whiny) "But, Mom!"

Lincoln: "Mom! You need to chill out! I'm fine with what they're doing!"

Rita: "Oh, yeah! Then, how did you not get your sisters or any of those other girls pregnant by now?!"

(The three Loud kids look at each other, then each give a measly shrug to their mother.)

Rita: "All this stops now!" No ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

Leni: "Mom, please!" (holds Lincoln tightly) "We need him!"

Rita: "To your rooms!" (points to the stairs) "NOW!"

(Leni, in tears, cries as she runs to her room. Lincoln and Lori, miffed, walk to their respective rooms. In her room, Lori is consoling a distraught Leni.)

Lori: "Leni, it'll be alright."

Leni: (sniffles) "No, it won't, Lori! We can't have fun with Lincoln anymore!"

Lori: "I'm gonna go talk to her and see if she'll accept this! Cause there's nothing she can do to stop us from loving Lincoln!"

(Meanwhile, in Lincoln's room, he's staring at the ceiling angry.)

Lincoln: "We wouldn't be in trouble with Mom now, if it weren't for Lisa invading our privacy with her stupid hidden cameras!" (growls) "LISA!"

(Lincoln leaves his room to go confront Lisa in her room.)

Lincoln: "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

Lisa: (nonchalant) "What seems to be the problem, elder brother?"

Lincoln: "The problem is why you rat us out, you conniving little weasel?!"

Lisa: "Because… I want to know the truth…"

Lincoln: "The truth?! The truth to what?!"

Lisa: (downtrodden) "To your love making with Leni and Lori… And your attraction to older girls..."

Lincoln: "Don't you have any idea what you've done?!"

Lisa: "Yes… Sorry, brother, but it was imperative that our family knew of this…"

Lincoln: "Why can't you keep any secrets?! Now thanks to you, I won't be having fun with Lori and Leni!"

(Lincoln, now fuming, grabs Lisa by her sweater collar.)

Lincoln: "You made this mess! So, find a way to fix it!"

Lisa: "Lincoln… There's something I want to tell you…"

Lincoln: "Alright! Let's hear it, cock blocker."

Lisa: "I… love you, in the same way Lori and Leni do…"

Lincoln: "WAIT, WHAT?!"

Lisa: "I'm not kidding you. I'm serious…"

Lincoln: (puts Lisa down) "What do you mean serious?"

Lisa: "I harbor feelings for you like Lori and Leni…"

Lincoln: "That can't be…"

Lisa: "Unfortunately, now I know I have no chance a chance in obtaining your affections, unlike how effortlessly Lori and Leni have."

Lincoln: "That's because they're much older than you…"

Lisa: "I know… Which is why I'm going to create an elixir to increase my age and sexual appeal…"

Lincoln: "What?"

Luna: "Lisa's got a point, bro…"

(Lincoln turns to see six of his other sisters at the door.)

Lincoln: "What do you guys want?"

Luan: "We have the same exact feelings for you, Lincoln."

Lola: "Yeah, we all do. We love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "You've got to be kidding me…"

Lucy: "No, we're not."

Lincoln: "This entire friggin time… you all had crushes on me, and you never told me until now?!"

Luna: "Sorry, but we didn't want to risk getting in trouble with Mom and Pops."

Lincoln: (to Lisa) "See what you did?!"

Lisa: "Guess the best thing to do now is come clean to our parental units about this…"

Lincoln: "Mom's already upset, Lisa… You can't imagine how furious she'll be after that!" (sighs) "I'm gonna go see if Leni's okay."

(Downstairs, Lori confronts Rita in the kitchen.)

Rita: "What are you doing out of your room, young lady?"

Lori: "Please… Give me, Lincoln, and Leni a chance…"

Rita: "Absolutely not! Go back to your room, and stay there!"

Lori: "You listen here, Mom! I am not letting you getting in the way of Leni and I having fun with Lincoln!"

Rita: "Do you have any idea how much incest is frowned upon in this world?!"

Lori: (scoffs) "Oh, please! There's actually a few people who like incest! Hell, they're even married to their own families!"

Rita: "Still, your shenanigans can also account to making you and Leni pedophiles."

Lori: "Don't accuse us of pedophilia!"

Rita: "You're fucking an eleven-year-old boy, Lori! That's what it's called!"

Lori: (growls) "Damn it! You're so stubborn!"

Rita: "Stubborn?! Lori, I'm just trying to keep you and Leni out of jail!"

Lori: "Out of jail?! Who's gonna report us?! We've been doing this in secret!"

Rita: "Well, I can't risk anyone else knowing about this!"

(Just then, the other sisters come into the kitchen.)

Rita: "What do you want?"

Luan: "Mom… We all have something important to tell you…"

Rita: "Which is?"

Lucy: "We… all love Lincoln too…"

Luna: "In the same way Lori and Leni do…"

Rita: "What?!"

Lori: (smugly) "See, we all love Lincoln… And maybe you do, too… You're just hiding it deep, deep down."

(Rita growls in anger. In Leni's room, she is lying on her bed on her stomach, scrolling through her phone. Just then, Lincoln enters the room.)

Lincoln: "How are you right now, Leni?"

Leni: (sniffs) "Terrible, Linky-cakes."

Lincoln: "Look… It isn't gonna be so bad. The others have feelings for me too."

Leni: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, and I'm sure they're discussing it with Mom now…"

Leni: "Oh, no… This is gonna end bad..."

Lincoln: "Yeah, she's probably gonna yell at them more while they're talking. You know what'll make you feel better?"

Leni: "What, sweetie?"

Lincoln: "Yours truly. You wanna take a shower with me?"

Leni: "But what if Mom or the others find out?"

Lincoln: Don't worry. They're all downstairs now."

Leni: "Okay! Let's go!" (takes Lincoln's hand as they head to the bathroom)

(Back downstairs…)

Lana: "Look, Mom, we're all saying that we want to try this. Didn't you try it like a million times with Dad?"

Rita: "I'm getting a therapist for this entire family…"

Lola: "Mommy! This isn't fair!"

Rita: "You guys are insane!"

Lola: "Lori and Leni got a chance! What about us?!"

The Other Sisters: "Yeah!"

Rita: "Hello?! Look at yourselves?! Four of you are too young, and three of you don't even have breasts yet!"

(Suddenly, Lily crawls on the floor with a piece of paper in her hands.)

Rita: "What's that, Lily?"

(Rita picks Lily up, as the baby gives her the paper. The paper has a drawing of her and Lincoln and it says "I Heart Lincoln!" on it.)

Rita: "Aw, so cute..."

Lucy: "Mom, I think that Lily's trying to say that she's got feeling for Lincoln too…"

Lynn: "Don't be ridiculous, Luce. Lily's just a baby. She wouldn't understand."

Lucy: "Lily's smarter than she looks."

Rita: "That's it. Nobody's dating Lincoln!"

(Upstairs in the bathroom, Lincoln and Leni are naked in the shower and making out.)

Leni: "I feel so much better, Linky!"

Lincoln: "I knew you would, Leni. Now let me fuck that pussy."

(Leni leans on the shower wall, as her butt is facing Lincoln. He puts his log into Leni's pussy as she squeals.)

Leni: "Mmm… I totes need this right now, Linky…"

Lincoln: "I know you were feeling down, so I wanted to make you feel better."

Leni: "Thanks, Linky. But when you're about to cum, do it all over my body…"

Lincoln: "Why? I thought you love my hot cum inside you…"

Leni: "Don't wanna risk getting a baby so soon after Mom told us not to fuck anymore."

Lincoln: "Aww…"

Leni: "I know…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni's pussy some more, then pulls out. Leni squats down and let's her tongue out, as Lincoln cums on her face and chest.)

Lincoln: "Great, but it's not the same…"

Leni: "It's still yummy nonetheless."

(Leni scoops up Lincoln's cum from her body and licks it up, savoring the taste.)

Lincoln: "Let's clean ourselves and dry off before Mom sees us."

(Lincoln and Leni come out the bathroom together, only to be seen by their siblings.)

Lincoln: "Uh oh. So, how'd it go with Mom?"

Luna: "Terrible, bro. There was lots of shouting..."

Lori: "Name calling…"

Lana: "And Mom was a bit of a rage-o-holic."

Lucy: "Unfortunately, she refused to let us mate with you…"

Leni: (chuckles nervously) "You don't say?"

Lola: "Why are you acting so nervous?"

Lincoln: "Nothing too concerning here."

Leni: "Yeah, Lincoln and I were just talking…" (grab Lincoln's hand) "We gotta go!"

(The two try to run into Leni's room, but Lori blocks the door.)

Lori: "You were having sex in the bathroom, weren't you?"

Leni: "Okay, fine. We did. Linky did it to me because I was feeling down after Mom banned us from banging…"

Other sisters: (touched) "Awwwww…"

Lori: (groans) "I literally don't know how we're supposed to get past Mom's tyranny."

Lisa: "I have an idea…"

Lincoln: "Right, that aging thing you were gonna make."

Lisa: "Precisely!"

Luna: "Aging thing?"

Lisa: "Getting to it right now." (rushes to her room)

Rita: (from downstairs) "Lincoln! Come here!"

Lincoln: "Coming!"

(Lincoln goes downstairs to see his mom sitting on the couch.)

Lincoln: "Yes, Mom?"

Rita: "We need to talk. Come in my room."

(Rita grabs Lincoln's arm and leads him into her room.)

Lincoln: "What's going on?"

Rita: "Honey… There's something I should tell you…"

Lincoln: "And what's that exactly?"

Rita: "I… love you, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "I love you, too. Who doesn't love their kid?"

Rita: "No, no, no. I love-love you, kinda like Lori and Leni."

Lincoln: "Oh, come on! Then, what was all that fuss about us doing incest when you have the same feelings?!"

Rita: "I wanted you to myself…"

Lincoln: (irate) "I always knew you were a hypocrite! You ban my sisters from loving me, just so you can take me for yourself!"

Rita: "Look, I'm sorry about that. How about this? I'll talk to your sisters about it and set things right."

Lincoln: (facepalms) "Fine."

Rita: "Wait, right here. I'll be back."

(Rita leaves the room and goes upstairs, while Lincoln sits on her bed. Upstairs, Lisa is finishing up her serum.)

Lisa: "Okay, that goes here, and that goes there. Now, I'm all done."

Rita: (from hallway) "Hey, girls! Can you all come out?"

Lisa: "Alright, mother." (goes to Rita)

Luan: "What is it?"

Rita: "I have something to confess..."

Leni: "What? That you called the police on us?"

Rita: "No, not that. I love Lincoln, too, and I was just being selfish about it."

(All the sisters gasp.)

Rita: "Yes, and I'm sorry I banished you all to your rooms."

Lori: "You hypocritical jerk!"

Luna: "Can't believe you, Mom!"

Rita: "I know..." (to Leni and Lori) "And I'm sorry to you two most of all…"

Leni: "So, we can love Lincoln again?"

Rita: "Yes, you can. As long as you promise to only do it here."

Leni and Lori: "Yes!" (hug Rita) "Thank you, thank you!"

Lori: "Also, where's Lincoln right now?"

Rita: "He's downstairs. You can go see him, if you'd like."

(Lori and Leni rush down to their mom's room to see Lincoln. Meanwhile, Lisa invited the others into her room to see her latest creation.)

Lisa: "Siblings, I've invented a special serum to alter our ages and enhance our bodily physiques."

Lana: "So, it'll make us hotter to Lincoln?"

Lisa: "Correct. In addition, I've produced a different serum that'll return us to our original forms, just in case."

Luna: "Smart, dude."

Lisa: "It's still in development. So I need some time to work on it."

(Downstairs in Rita's room, Lincoln is still waiting on Rita to come back. Then, a happy Lori and Leni bust in the door.)

Lincoln: "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!"

Leni: "Mom said we can love you again!"

Lincoln: "I know. And Mom told me about her feelings."

Lori: "So, since we can now bang again…"

(Lori carries Lincoln out the room, as the three go into her and Leni's room.)

Lincoln: "I see where this is going…" (removes his pants) "Let's start with you, Lori. You've been wanting this log all day, huh?"

Lori: "You better believe it!"

(Lori removes her clothes, as she pushes Lincoln onto her bed; she slides her pussy onto Lincoln's dick.)

Lori: "Mmm… Fits just like a glove…"

(Lori begins thrusting onto Lincoln while he's holding her butt. The other sisters come in the room.)

Leni: "Take note, girls. Cause this is what you're missing out on!"

Luna: (impatient) "Lis better be done with that serum soon…"

Lucy: "I know… I want Lincoln's embrace too..."

Lola: (to hallway) "Hey, Lisa! Are you done yet?!"

Lisa: "Will only take a couple more minutes!"

(The other sisters groan in distress.)

Lori: "Can you keep it down?! I'm trying to have fun here!"

(Lincoln then cums into Lori's pussy, leaking onto his crotch and Lori's legs as well.)

Lincoln: (pats bed) "Come over here, Leni. Your turn."

Leni: "Showtime!" (to the others) "Watch and learn."

(Leni takes her clothes off and throws them on the floor, then straddles Lincoln on the bed.)

Leni: "Come to mama…"

(Leni eases her pussy on Lincoln's dick, then he steadily thrusts into her.)

Leni: "Yeah, yeah! Make me take it, baby! Grab my tits!"

(Lincoln grabs Leni's breasts and tweaks her nipples to squirt milk out.)

Leni: "Yeah, drink my milk!"

(Lincoln drinks Leni's breast milk.)

Luna: "Damn… she got milk in her breasts?"

(Lincoln goes faster into Leni's womb.)

Lincoln: "Here it comes!"

(With one last hard thrust, Lincoln spurts his load into Leni.)

Leni: (panting) "That was great… Oh, you didn't pull out..."

Lincoln: "Only giving what you want, sis."

Lana: "Lisa?! Are you finished yet?!"

Lisa: "Affirmative!"

Luna: "Finally!" (to the others) "Let's go!"

(The other sisters rush into Lisa's room, eager to experience sex for the first time.)

Lisa: "Sisters, I've finally done it. The aging serum is complete!"

Lola: "What are you waiting for?! Gimme!"

Lynn: "Wait, hold on. Should Lori and Leni drink this too?"

Lisa: "Those harlots don't need any of this…"

(Back in Lori's room, Leni and Lori are still having their fun with Lincoln. At the same time, Rita comes in the room.)

Rita: "Hey, kids."

Lincoln: "Hey, Mom."

Rita: "Can I have a turn with Lincoln when you're done?"

Lori: "I suppose..."

Rita: "Great!"

(Rita strips her clothes and crawls onto the bed with Lincoln, Lori, and Leni.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, I've never seen you naked, Mom."

Rita: "You're in for a treat, my baby boy…"

Leni: "I'm gonna see what Lisa's up to."

Lori: "Same here. Take good care of Linky, Mom…"

(Lori and Leni get dressed and head for Lisa's room.)

Lisa: "What are you two doing in here?"

Leni: "Ooh, what kind of juice you guys having?"

Lisa: (nervous) "Um, apple juice?"

Lucy: "No, it's a growth serum that turns us older and hotter."

Lori: "Well, in that case, I'm getting some of that too."

Leni: "That goes double for me!"

Lisa: "That's not happening!"

Lori: "Listen here, you little shit! This whole mess is your fault! So, we're taking it, whether you like it or not!"

Lisa: "Fine… Don't say I didn't warn you…"

(Back in Lori and Leni's room, Rita is sucking Lincoln's cock.)

Rita: "Your log is so big for someone your age, sweetie."

Lincoln: "I know, Mom. It looks like you were wrong about me, huh?"

Rita: "Yes, I was wrong. Let's move this to my room."

(Rita cradles Lincoln in her arms, as she walks down to her room. She sets Lincoln down, as she lies on the bed in a missionary position.)

Rita: "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

(Rita opens her pussy lips with her fingers, as Lincoln puts his cock into it and grips her hips.)

Lincoln: "My first time with you, Mommy…"

Rita: "Yeah, I'm gonna great take care of you, Linc…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Rita, as she locks her arms around Lincoln's neck.)

Rita: "In and out, baby…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Rita faster, as she locks lips with him and explores his mouth with her tongue.)

Lincoln: "Kiss me deeper."

(Rita kisses Lincoln deeper as he resumes thrusting inside her.)

Rita: "I'm gonna squirt on your dick, honey!"

Lincoln: "Do it!"

(Rita cums onto Lincoln's dick, coating it with her savory juices; it's followed with Lincoln cumming into his mother's womb.)

Rita: "Now, I see why Lori and Leni love doing this with you…"

Lincoln: "Now you see the ways of the Loudcest."

(Then, Lynn Sr. comes in the room, completely shocked to see his son and wife butt naked.)

Lynn Sr.: "What the hell?!"

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, Dad…"

Rita: (half-lidded) "How's about you come over here and take those pants so I can suck on that big cock of yours, dear?"

Lynn Sr.: "Hmm… Alright. Been a long time since I've got any action with you."

(Rita goes into doggystyle position, as Lynn Sr. pulls off his pants and gets onto the bed, sitting in front of Rita's face. She licks around his tip, then slowly takes his whole length down her throat.)

Lynn Sr.: "How's that original Loud dick taste?"

Rita: "Stiff and perfect." (turns head to Lincoln) "Who told you to stop fucking me, sweetie?"

(Rita deepthroats Lynn Sr., while Lincoln shoves his cock into his mom's asshole.)

Rita: "My two favorite men are now banging me… How great..."

(Lincoln thrusts into Rita's asshole, while she's sucking off Lynn Sr; he cums into Rita's throat as he removes it, and Lincoln cums in her butthole.)

Rita: "That cock never gets old… Now I want your cock in my ass.."

Lincoln: "Double penetration…. I like it!"

(Lincoln takes his cock and puts it in Rita's pussy, while Lynn Sr. puts his cock into his wife's anus.)

Rita: "Yeah, that's it, boys! Plunder both my holes!"

(The two male Louds go deeper in both holes of Rita with every thrust, much to her joy. Underneath Rita, Lincoln sucks on her right nipple and drinks her breast milk.)

Lincoln: "Haven't drank this since I was a baby…"

Rita: "Drink as much milk as you want…"

(20 minutes of fucking later, the two Loud men cum into Rita's pussy and asshole.)

Rita: "That was the best sex… I've ever had in my life…"

Lincoln: "Pleasure's all mine, Mom… Now, I'm gonna go see if Lori or Leni wanna go another round with me." (leaves room)

(As Lincoln heads upstairs, bright flashes of light illuminated from Lisa's room, catching him off guard.)

Lincoln: "What the hell was that?"

(Lincoln approaches Lisa's door and opens it, shielding his eyes from the light. When it clears up, he was met with nine smoking hot, curvaceous older women.)

Lincoln: "Whoa! Girls, is that you?"

Lori: "Yeah, I think so…" (looks at her new body) "Holy shit… I'm naked!"

Leni: "Me too! But we're drop dead gorgeous!"

(The other sisters look at themselves to see they're all in the buff, with tantalizing female bodies too.)

Luna: "Whoa, dudes! We look smokin' hot!"

Luan: (gasps) "I have boobs now!"

Lola and Lana: "Us too!"

Lucy: "My butt is huge…"

Lynn: "And we got a lot taller…"

(Lincoln's weiner gets to maximum hardness from his now nine older sisters.)

Lisa: "Looks like my serum is a rousing success, siblings."

Luan: (sees Lincoln's bulge; half-lidded) "And an "arousing" one, at that." (giggles sexily)

Lincoln: "Wait a sec. Where's Lily?"

(One of the bottles of serum falls on the floor and rolls forward. Lily, thinking it's juice, crawls past the sisters and picks it up. She opens it and drinks it all.)

Lisa: "Oh, dear…"

(All of a sudden, Lily starts glowing brightly. Her body then grows to the size of the other Loud girls, grows a full head of long blonde hair, large breasts develop on her chest, and her butt gets bigger. Her diaper is torn off in the process, leaving Lily in the same state as the other sisters.)

Lynn: "No. Way."

(Completely lost and confused, Lily looks down at herself and then at Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Lily, are you alright?"

Lily: "L-L-Lincoln… You got so small..."

(Everyone gasps.)

Luna: "Lily just talked..."

Lisa: "The serum must've affected her intelligence, as well."

Lincoln: "I didn't get smaller, Lily. You just got bigger when you drank that stuff in the bottle.."

Luan: "Lily, do you recognize any of us?"

(Lily glances at the sisters.)

Lily: "No… Why are you naked ladies in me and Lisa's room?"

Lincoln: "Hang on..."

(Lincoln pulls out his phone and scrolls around to find a photo of him and his sisters.)

Lincoln: "Here. This should jog your memory." (gives phone to Lily)

(Lily looks at the photo and immediately recognizes the family.)

Lily: "Guys, it is you!"

Luna: "Atta girl!"

Lily: "How did I go from a baby to this?"

Lisa: "By drinking that discarded serum vial, sister."

Lily: "Whoa…"

Lola: "Say, we should take these bodies for a test drive…"

Lana: "And we're already in the perfect "attire" for it…"

(The girls seductively leer at their now little brother, as Lucy closes and locks the door.)

Lincoln: "Wait. Lisa, did you make a serum that makes me older, too? I could really need the stamina."

Lisa: "Of course." (hands Lincoln a vial) "Drink up, brother."

Lori: "Wait. Get naked first. Don't want your clothes to get ruined like ours."

(Lincoln takes his clothing off, tossing them to the side.)

Lincoln: "Big deal. We all wear the same clothes every day. We basically have unlimited back-ups."

(Lincoln sighs, as he drinks all the serum in the bottle. He starts glowing too, as the beverage's effects take place. His height increases, and his body develops more muscles in each part of it. Also, he develops a six-pack of abs, pecs, and a white goatee. Lastly, his penis and testicles grow exponentially larger.)

Lincoln: (looks at his body) "Oh, snap!"

Lola: "Oh, Linky! You became such a big handsome hunk of a man!"

(Lola then walks to Lincoln and hugs his new body.)

Lola: (laughs) "You're so buff and hot now..." (grips Lincoln's privates) "Whoa, it seems that we've got a really large package here…"

Lincoln: (laughing) "Wow! This new body rocks!"

Lola: "How about you give your favorite sister first crack at your big meat?"

Lana: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I want first dibs!"

Lola: "I don't think so… Beauty before age, remember?"

Lori: "I'm the oldest! So, I get him!"

Luna: "You've been fucking him since before we got the serum! So, it's about damn time I get that Lincoln log!"

Lisa: "My experiment caused this! I get dibs on him!"

(Soon, all the sisters are bickering with one another.)

Lincoln: "Girls, please! Chill out! I know a way we can settle this..."

Leni: "What?"

Lincoln: "We simply go from each sister by oldest to youngest actual age. Plus, let's move this to my room."

Lori: "Ha! Suck it to you all!"

(The other girls groan in frustration, as everyone forms a line from Lisa's room to Lincoln's room. Lori pushes Lincoln on the bed with his new, long meter in front of her.)

Lori: "Your cock is literally even better than before…"

(Lori squats down in front of Lincoln's cock and grasps it tightly with both hands.)

Lori: "Holy fucking shit! This is the hugest cock I've ever felt in my life!"

Lincoln: "See what it tastes like…"

Lori: "With pleasure…"

(Lori takes some licks at Lincoln's tips, then licks all around the rest of his shaft.)

Lori: "This new cock is the best!"

Lincoln: "Now, take every inch of this cock down your slut mouth until your lips are at the very end of it."

Lori: "Yes, master…"

Lincoln: "And with no hands on this dick. Get on all fours, girl…"

(Lori does so, as she takes all of Lincoln's cock down her throat.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, that's a good bitch… Now, I'm gonna treat you to some throat fucking and that cum of mine you love so much…"

(Lincoln grips the back of Lori's head and furiously thrusts into her mouth, as her eyes roll back in pure bliss. She licks more around the cock inside her mouth, as well.)

Lincoln: "Oh my god… Here comes a big one!"

(Lincoln holds Lori's head down on his base, as he makes her drink his entire cum load. After consuming her brother's sperm, Lori slowly pulls her mouth off his cock, leaving lots of saliva on it and her lips.)

Lori: "You cum faster too…"

Lincoln: "Damn right. Now, clean this cock with only your mouth."

(Lori sucks on Lincoln's cock again, licking the saliva off it until it's all clean.)

Lori: "There. All clean, master…"

Lincoln: "Great. Now, it's Leni's round with me."

(Lori tags Leni in, as she gets on the bed with Lincoln, excited for her session.)

Lincoln: "Lemme see that booty, baby…"

Leni: "No problem…"

(Leni turns around and shakes her rear at Lincoln; he grabs it and licks her pussy and asshole, letting her ass cheeks covering his face.)

Leni: (chuckles) "Your beard tickles back there..."

(Lincoln pulls away, then grips Leni's buttcheeks and spreads them apart to grind his cock in between them.)

Lincoln: "Where do you want this cock, girl?"

Leni: "My asshole, please!"

(Lincoln forces his whole girth into Leni's anus, as she squeals in ecstasy. He grips her left butt cheek with his hand and pulled her right arm so her hand is on Lincoln's chest.)

Leni: "Wow, you have such chiseled muscles there, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Leni… Your ass is just incredible…"

(Lincoln leans down on Leni to lick around her right ear, making her swoon.)

Leni: "You're gonna make me squirt, Linky!"

Lincoln: "I was hoping you would!"

(Soon after, Leni's pussy juice squirts onto Lincoln's balls. He then cums into her asshole, leaving his molten sperm stirring around in it.)

Leni: "My butt's stuffed like a cream puff…"

Lincoln: "Now, let's see how you like my big new balls…"

(Leni licks around Lincoln's balls, then suckles on them to clean them while he strokes his cock.)

Luna: "Alright! Time for me and Linc to get rockin' and rollin'!"

Lincoln: "Actually, I want a three way now. Luan, get in here!"

Luan: "All right!"

(Luna and Luan both get on the bed and hug Lincoln on each side.)

Lincoln: "You'll each get my log inside you. So, Luna, you get it first, but you have to eat Luan out."

Luna: Oh, okay. Luan, give me your ass."

Luan: (lies on bed and spreads her legs) "Come and pillage, sis."

(Luna bends down and licks Luan's pussy, then holds Luan's thighs in place.)

Luan: "Mmm… Looks like your hands aren't the only things that can strum strings good…" (giggles)

Luna: (giggles; to Lincoln) "Now, play my vag like a fiddle, dude…"

(Lincoln puts his cock into Luna's pussy, as she winces in excitement. He rhythmically thrusts into her, while Luna resumes her oral with Luan.)

Luna: "So, this is the power of your big cock, little bro?"

Lincoln: "Yeah… And now I'm gonna pound that pussy like a drum..."

(Lincoln continues to thrust inside Luna, who is still eating out Luan.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Luan. I want that pussy in my mouth."

Luan: "Yeah… My kitty needs pampering by the best tongue around."

(Luan moves away from Luna and sits on Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: "Oh yeah… It's time to lick that funny pussy…"

(Lincoln eats Luan out, while she and Luna face each other to make out and grope each other.)

Luan: "Nice tits, Luna…"

Luna: "Yours ain't too shabby either, Luan."

Luan: "Now, let's see how your booby milk tastes."

(Luan squeezes Luna's nipples until her milk squirts out. Luan sucks on them, drinking her sister's milk.)

Luan: "This milk is tasty!"

Lincoln: "I'm about to cum in you, Luna!"

Luna: "Let it out, man!"

(Lincoln shoots his semen into Luna's pussy.)

Luan: "I'm gonna squirt my flower!"

(Luan cums onto Lincoln's face and into his mouth.)

Luan: "Don't forget to fuck me afterwards."

Lincoln: "Alright, Lynn! Come on up!"

(Luna and Luan get off the bed and sit with Lori and Leni on the floor. Meanwhile, Lynn pounces onto the bed.)

Lynn: "Aright, let's see how much stamina you have from banging older girls… And I've been doing this one thing for this occasion..."

Lincoln: "What are you gonna do? Blowjob me while you're doing push-ups?"

(Lynn pushes herself up into a handstand on the bed.)

Lincoln: (eyes-widen) "Whoa…"

(Lynn then puts her mouth on Lincoln's cock while she's doing push-ups upside down.)

Lynn: "I've been doing some exercises for this!"

Lincoln: "Go faster, Lynn!"

(Lynn sucks faster and deeper, increasing her push-up tempo.)

Lincoln: "I'm about to shoot, Lynn!"

Lynn: "I can take whatever you throw at me!"

Lincoln: "Typical Lynn…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Lynn's mouth, as she swallows it.)

Lynn: "Piece of cake. You fuck like a real dweeb, Stinkoln."

Lincoln: (miffed) "Oh, really?"

(Lincoln shoves Lynn down from her handstand and pulls her up so she's sitting on her knees.)

Lincoln: "Tell me something, Lynn. Is this how a dweeb fucks?"

(Lincoln pushes his whole length into Lynn's pussy, making her scream in ecstasy. He then pulls back on Lynn's ponytail, claws her left breast, and ravages her like no one's business, making her moan loudly.)

Lynn: "Okay, okay!"

Lincoln: "Do I fuck like a dweeb now?!"

Lynn: "No! Keep fucking my brains out like a man, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "That's what I thought!"

(Lincoln then smacks Lynn's buttcheeks, scratches her sides, and gives her hickeys on her neck.)

Lynn: "Yeah! Make me your bitch! Make me your property!"

Lincoln: "Take it, you fucking slut!"

(Lincoln thrusts as deep and hard as he could go into Lynn, filling her insides with his hot white goo.)

Lynn: (panting) "Not bad, bro… Way to make a first impression..."

Lincoln: "Lucy, come here!"

Lucy: "What's up?"

Lincoln: "Lemme fuck those big old tits of yours."

(Lucy gets on her knees, as she scoots to Lincoln's log and envelops her huge juicy tits around her brother's massive stick.)

Lincoln: "Man, they feel so soft and squishy…"

Lucy: "Yeah, I may be dark and gloomy, but this is really fun…"

(Lucy begins to move her tits up and down Lincoln's log and sucks on the top of it, while Lincoln is in a sexual daze.)

Lucy: "With this scepter, I want you to cast your fluids over my bosoms…"

Lincoln: "Your wish is my command…"

(Lucy moves some more with Lincoln's stick, kissing and licking the tip of it.)

Lincoln: "It's coming for you now, sis!"

(Lincoln squirts his semen all over Lucy's breasts and face.)

Lucy: "Thank you, my king…" (licks cum off body) "Thank you for your delicious and bountiful gift…"

(Lucy gets up and walks to her older sisters, as Lola starts to go towards Lincoln.)

Lana: "Nuh-uh, Lola! I'm the older twin, so I get Lincoln first!"

Lola: "Beauty before age! Plus, I touched his log first before anybody else! So, I get him!"

(Lola and Lana start slapping at each other, as they bicker over who gets a turn with Lincoln first.)

Lincoln: "Girls! You two are twins! So, why don't you both come at me?"

Lola and Lana: "Oh, OK!"

(Lana and Lola get on the bed, as they both hug Lincoln's side.)

Lincoln: "I wanna feel both your pussies on my log…"

(Lana and Lola move around as they lap over Lincoln's lap and touch their pussies on each side of his log.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

Lola: "It feels so good…"

Lana: "Can't wait to get this monster inside me…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but let's continue on rubbing on my log…"

Lola: "Your log must hurt so much, Linky… It's all stiff and swollen…"

Lincoln: "It is getting a little swollen… Can you girls make it feel better?"

Lola: "Why, of course, big brother…" (giggles)

(Lola and Lana grip Lincoln's cock with each of their hands and plant kisses down his shaft and his balls. Then, they slowly lick around them.)

Lincoln: "Ah, yeah... That's what I like..."

Lana: "Come on, Lincoln… Cum! This is probably the only time Lola would want to get messy!"

Lola: "Only because he's got a great cock! And I heard cum is really good for my skin!"

Lincoln: "Gonna have to suck my cum out, girls… You have to earn it… So, get to tasting that cock..."

Lana: "Can do, big bro…" (giggles)

(Lana holds Lincoln's cock in place with both hands at the base, and proceeds to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could before reaching her hands on the base. Meanwhile, Lola is sucking on Lincoln's balls and fingering her pussy.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, just like that, twins…"

Lola: "Wanna switch, Lana? I wanna get a taste of Linky's cock now."

Lana: "Alright. Hope his meatballs taste as good as his sausage…"

(The twins switch places, with Lola sucking on less than a quarter of Lincoln's cock and starting to choke on it and Lana enjoying the taste of his balls.)

Lincoln: "Come on, Lola. Lana took more of my cock than you. I bet you can beat her. Take it all down your mouth…"

(Lincoln grabs the back of Lola's head, catching her by surprise, and forces her down to his base, making her swallow his whole cock.)

Lincoln: "There we go… Swallowed my whole cock like a good girl…"

(Gagging internally, Lola repeatedly taps on Lincoln's abs to motion him to stop. But he doesn't listen, then pulls her head up and down on his cock, forcing her to deepthroat him as mascara runs down her face from her sweaty eyes.)

Lana: "Yeah, big bro… Feed that stuck-up prissy diva that monster cock!"

(Soon, Lola gives in to it and rolls her eyes back, as her big brother ravages her throat.)

Lincoln: "I'm cumming!"

(Lincoln holds Lola's head down on his cock, as he fills her throat with his bountiful sperm loads. He lets go of Lola, as she pulls away from his cock, as she coughs up a lot of Lincoln's sperm from her mouth.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "How was it?"

(All Lola did was slap Lincoln's face hard.)

Lincoln: "Ow! Damn it, Lola!"

Lola: (angry) "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't do that to a lady!"

Lana: "Girls like it rough, Lola!"

Lola: (with a devilish smile) "Oh yeah, let's see how you like it, sis."

(Lola grabs Lana by her hair and pushes her mouth down on Lincoln's cock, making Lana deepthroat him too.)

Luna: "Well, shit…"

Lola: "Isn't as easy as you thought, huh?!"

(Lana shakes her head for no, as her eyes get sweaty.)

Lola: "Now, keep sucking on that massive cock, you filthy little slut!"

(Lola grabs her head and moves it up and down on Lincoln's cock while fisting Lana's pussy.)

Lincoln: "Doing a great job, Lana. Your reward will be coming in a moment…"

Lola: "Pump her mouth full of your hot goo, Linky!"

(Lana continues to deepthroat Lincoln's cock, until he cums down her mouth. At the same time, Lana's pussy squirts her fluids on the bed from Lola's fist. Lana grips Lincoln's hips and keeps her head down on his cock, as she happily gulps down all the cum he leaks into her. Finally, Lana pulls away, making a pop sound, saliva trailing down her chin.)

Lana: "That was awesome…"

(Lana turns to Lola and slaps her face.)

Lola: "Ow!" (rubs her bruised cheek)

Lana: "That's for pushing my head down!" (slaps Lola again)

Lola: "Ow! Stop it!"

Lana: "And that one's for not drinking all of Lincoln's sauce like I just did… You pussy!"

Lincoln: "Enough!"

Lola: (to Lana) "Whatever!" (to Lincoln; meanly) "And as for you…"

(Lola shoves Lincoln down on the bed and hovers over his log with her moist pussy rubbing the tip of it.)

Lola: "It's time for this princess to take her reward…"

(Lola inserts her Lincoln's cock into her pussy, as she slams down on her brother's balls, as Lincoln yelps in pain. She sinks her nails into Lincoln's chest.)

Lola: (cackles) "I'm the one in control now, Linky!"

Lincoln: "Oh, I beg to differ!"

(Lincoln grips Lola's hips and starts thrusting deep inside her, making her yelp in pain too.)

Lincoln: "Not so high and mighty now, huh? You're more like the queen of sluts now, sis!"

Luan: (laughs) "Great burn, Linc!"

Lola: "Oh, yeah?!"

(Lola then presses her hands down on Lincoln's shoulders and makes him look at her domineering face.)

Lola: "This is my cock now, dirty peasant!"

(Lincoln turns the tables yet again, shoving Lola down on the bed and keeping a firm grip on her neck, as he furiously fucks her pussy.)

Lincoln: "You wanna play dirty?! I'll play dirty!"

Lana: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's enough, you two!"

Lincoln: "Not stopping until she takes all my seed like a good bitch…"

Lola: "And I ain't stopping until he gives me the respect I rightfully deserve!"

Lana: "Stop it! You're both at fault."

(Lincoln cums into Lola, pumping her pussy full of his cum. Then, he pulls out and strokes his cock.)

Lincoln: "Oh, I'm sorry, Lana. I bet you want this beast inside you, too…"

Lana: "You bet!".

Lola: "But I get another turn... I wasn't satisfied."

Lincoln: "Okay, deal. Sorry, Lola. I can make it up to you by eating you out."

Lola: "I'm sorry too. Really got carried away. And sorry for slapping you."

Lincoln: "You can fuck me afer Lana. Deal?"

Lola: "Deal! Now you gotta eat this princess' pussy!"

(Lola shoves her ass on Lincoln's face while Lana eases her pussy onto Lincoln's cock. Lincoln eats out Lola's pussy while he thrusts into Lana's pussy really fast.)

Lana: "So, this is your dick, huh? All powerful."

Lincoln: "I notice your pussy's all dirty. Let me clean it with my semen."

Lana: "Do what you must…"

Lola: "Eat my pussy!"

(Lola slams down on Lincoln's face, trapping it with her juicy ass, as he licks her wet pussy and asshole while he furiously thrusts Lana's pussy.)

Lana: "Yeah, yeah! Clean my pussy!"

Lola: "Eat my royal ass!"

Lincoln: (gripping Lola's legs) "You twins are the best!"

Lola: "I'm about to pop!"

Lana: "Same here!"

Lincoln: "I'm about to let it rip!"

(Lola cums into Lincoln's mouth while Lana cums on Lincoln's log, while he cums into Lana's womb.)

Lola: "Ah… Now, it's time for the queen to take her place on the throne…"

(Lana gets up, as Lincoln's cock slides out her pussy. Lola grabs his dick by the base and slides it into her pussy.)

Lincoln: "You can't get enough of me, can you, Lola?"

Lola: "Yep, and just in case you're not tempted…" (snaps her fingers)

(Lana gets on her knees behind Lincoln and pulls his arms wide out, letting Lincoln rest on Lana's lap and her breasts rest on his head. Lola feels up Lincoln's abs and pecs.)

Lola: "Now, I have the power…" (giggles sexily.)

(Lola thrusts down on Lincoln's cock and leans down to plant kisses over Lincoln's face.)

Lola: "You like my sweet princess kisses?"

Lincoln: "I do…"

(Lincoln puckers his lips, as Lola gets the message and kisses him on the lips.)

Lola: "My big man getting feisty,.."

(Lincoln then kneads Lola's breasts, as she looks down at them and moans softly.)

Lincoln: "I love your big and juicy tits."

Lola: "How can you say that if you didn't try my royal milk yet?"

(Lola cradles her left breast and holds it near Lincoln's face. He then licks around her nipple and sucks on it, making her swoon.)

Lola: "Go ahead. Drink up, my prince..."

(Wondering what she tastes like, Lola holds up her other breast and starts sucking the milk out of that one.)

Lincoln: "This tastes so good!"

Lola: "Yeah, I know!"

(A couple minutes later, Lincoln ejacylates into Lola, as she mews from being filled up and hugs Lincoln's body tightly.)

Lincoln: (pats Lola's back) "How do ya feel now, sis?"

Lola: "Completely satisfied and warm…"

Lisa: (clears throat) "I'd like to have my chance at intercourse sometime today…"

Lincoln: "Oh, right. Sorry, Lisa." (to Lola) "Okay, Lola, time to get off."

Lola: "Fair enough…"

Lincoln: "You too, Lana."

Lana: "Okay, fine."

(After Lola and Lana leave, Lisa briefly goes into her room and comes back, sitting on the bed with a book under her arms.)

Lincoln: "A book? What are you gonna do with that?"

Lisa: "You'll see…" (flips through book)

Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lisa points her finger down on one part of a page halfway through the book.)

Lisa: "There. That's what we're doing."

Lincoln: (looks at book) "Alrighty, then."

(Lisa takes off her glasses and places them on the end of the bed. Lincoln then picks her up by her butt and holds her up, as she holds onto his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist.)

Lincoln: "Are you sure you can have sex without seeing with your glasses?"

Lisa: "Sure I can. Besides, I couldn't risk getting them dirty."

Lincoln: "Okay. Let's do it."

(Lisa kisses Lincoln on the lips, who returns it. He then moves Lisa's hips back and forth, her pussy grinding on his shaft.)

Lincoln: "You want me to put it in?"

Lisa: "Yes, put all of it inside me…"

(Lincoln lifts Lisa's rear up and eases his cock into her pussy as he lowers her down.)

Lisa: "Okay, get ready. Because this will be part of my research and as an apology for earlier…"

(Lincoln moves Lisa to thrust inside her, as she kisses him again.)

Lincoln: "You look really cute without your glasses on, Lis…"

Lisa: "Thanks. But I could actually see your masculine physique with my spectacles. But no matter."

(Still holding Lisa, Lincoln sits on the bed and keeps fucking and kissing her, while he smacks her buttocks.)

Lincoln: "Lisa, I'm about to pop."

Lisa: "I am close to release, too…"

(The two at last cum simultaneously and harmoniously moan. Afterwards, Lisa gyrates her hips some more to feel more of Lincoln inside her; their combined fluids leak out of her pussy and onto Lincoln's privates.)

Lincoln: "This serum was one of your best ideas, Lis…"

Lisa: "Agreed. I totally need some of this sperm for an experiment…"

(Lisa cups her pussy, grabs one of the beakers from her room, and squats down over it, as her and Lincoln's cum pour fast out of her pussy.)

Lisa: (to the other sisters) "You guys got any leftover sperm too? Let it out in this receptacle."

(Lisa's older sisters let their spare cum out into the beaker, filling it to the brim. She puts on her glasses.)

Lincoln: "Guess that just leaves you, Lily…"

Lily: "I dunno, Lincoln… I never had this sex thing before…"e…"

Lincoln: "Most of the others didn't either, but look at them now."

Lily: "OK, but your pee-pee is really big, and I think it'll be too painful to have even some of it inside me…"

Lincoln: "Look, let me guide you through this…" (to the other sisters) "But I need one of you to help Lily with the basics…"

Lori: "I can help, little sis…"

Lily: (timid) "You'll be gentle with me, right?"

Lincoln: (confident) "Of course…"

(Lily blushes, as she takes a seat on the bed next to Lincoln.)

Lily: "So, what's first?"

Lincoln: "You take my pee-pee and hold onto it with your hands…"

(Lily wraps both her hands around Lincoln's cock.)

Lori: (sits next to Lily; sultry voice) "Then you go up and down…"

(Lily does what Lori instructs her.)

Lily: "This feels great…"

Lori: "This is called a "handjob", Lily."

Lincoln: "Now, take the top of my pee-pee into your mouth and suck on it…"

(Lily licks around Lincoln's "pee-pee" tip, then sucks on a small portion of his cock like a popsicle while still stroking his shaft.)

Lori: "You're a quick learner! That is called a "blowjob", Lily."

Lincoln: "Yeah, keep on suck--! Ow!"

Lori: "Oh, and Lily, don't bite down on his pee-pee…"

(It shows Lily with a full set of teeth.)

Lily: "Sorry. Still getting used to having these…"

Lincoln: "It's alright. Just never bite down when you're doing blowjobs."

Lori: "Then, spit on his pee-pee to make it nice and moist…"

(Lily spits on Lincoln's cockand rubs it in with her hands.)

Lori: "Good, sis… This way, it'll be easier for Lincoln to put his pee-pee into you…" (reaches down to Lily's pussy) "Here."

Lily: "Please be careful when you put it in me…"

(Lori lightly pushes Lily down on her back on the bed, spreads her sister's legs apart, and fingers Lily's pussy to see how wet she was.)

Lori: "You're sopping wet, Lily…" (to Lincoln) "She's ready for you, brother…"

(Lori holds Lily's legs apart, as Lincoln crawls over and rubs his tip against Lily's opening.)

Lily: (whimpering) "Stop!"

Lincoln: "This is part of sex, Lily…"

Lily: "I changed my mind about this! I'm scared!"

Luna: "C'mon, Lily, you can do this!"

Lynn: "Go for it!"

Leni: "You can do this!"

Sisters: (chanting) "Lily! Lily! Lily!"

(Lily looks up to Lincoln, who gives her a reassuring nod.)

Lily: "Okay, I'll do it."

Lincoln: "That's the spirit, little sis…"

(Lincoln holds down Lily's legs and slowly eases his cock into Lily's pussy, as she whimpers and curls her toes in pain.)

Lily: "This hurts!"

Lincoln: "Gonna feel a lot better when it's all in…"

(Lincoln then fully inserts his cock into Lily's pussy, causing her to scream.)

Lori: "Easy there, Lily…" (pets Lily's head) "The fun part's about to start…"

(Lincoln starts to pull out of Lily steadily, much to her relief, but then thrusts back into her.)

Lily: (gasps) "Lincoln, what are you doing now?"

Lincoln: "Getting you ready…"

(Lincoln picks up the pace, as he fucks Lily faster.)

Lincoln: "You like that, Lily? Want me to keep going?"

Lily: "Sure."

(Lily sits up, kisses Lincoln on the lips, and hugs him as he continues to bang her.)

Lily: "So, this is sex?"

Lincoln: "Yep!"

Lily: "This "sex" is amazing!"

(The others cheer Lily on as she bangs Lincoln.)

Lily: "I'm feeling hot, and my boobies feels tingly!"

Lincoln: " Let me help with that!"

(Lincoln grasps Lily's tits as he moves them around and kneads them.)

Lily: "Your hands feel so firm…"

Lincoln: "Can't believe you went from a cute baby to such a beautiful woman so fast…"

Lily: "Aw… Thank you, Linky…"

Lincoln: "No problem. I'm about to cum. Are you able to take it?"

Lily: "Yeah! Cum, Linky!"

(After one more thrust, Lincoln pumps Lily's womb with shot after shot of his cum.)

Lily: "So hot…"

(Lily gets off of Lincoln and lets her leftover cum leak from her pussy and into Lisa's jar. Exhausted, Lincoln lies on his back with his arms spread out, letting out a big sigh of relief.)

Lincoln: "Managed to fuck ten girls, back to back…"

(Suddenly, there's a knock at Lincoln's door.)

Rita: "Lincoln? Are you in there?"

Lincoln: (whispering)"Aw, shit! Mom! Lisa, what are we gonna do?!"

Lisa: (whispering) "Don't let Mother see us at all…"

Lincoln: (whispering) "What kind of plan is that?!"

Rita: "Alright. Either way, I'm coming in."

(Rita opens the door to find Lincoln's room completely barren.)

Rita: "Huh?"

(Rita takes a closer look around the room. She sees the room's window was left open. Rita looks outside of it and sees the garage door left ajar.)

Rita: "Who could be in there?"

(Rita goes out into the backyard and enters the garage, seeing the lights were turned off.)

Rita: "Hello? Anybody in here?"

(However, nobody answers. So, Rita turns the lights on and sees some of the family's scattered junk moving around.)

Rita: "What is going on here? Whoever's in here, show yourself!"

(Rita looks around some more and moves a box over to see a light blonde woman's head with sunglasses on it.)

Leni: "Hi, Mom…"

Rita: "Wait… Could that be?"

Lynn: "Damn it, Leni! You blew our cover!"

Leni: "Oops! Sorry, Lynn!"

Luna: "Dude, shush!"

Rita: "Leni, Lynn, Luna, is that you?"

(One by one, the Loud kids come out from their hiding spots, revealing their nudeness and grown-up bodies to their mom.)

Rita: "Kids? What happened to all of you?"

Lola: "It was all Lisa's idea!" (pushes Lisa to front)

Rita: (stern; crosses arms) "Explain, Lisa…"

Lisa: (sighs) "Okay, here's the truth. We all wanted to have sex with Lincoln, so I invented a serum to make us much older and hotter to swoon Lincoln, who also took the serum."

(Rita glances at Lincoln to see his huge private part and chiseled features.)

Rita: "So… You were trying to keep this hunk a secret from your own mama?"

Lori: (jealous) "Oh, no!" (covers Lincoln's log) "You're not hogging Lincoln again! You already have Dad for that!"

(Rita then glances at one of the girls with light blonde hair, as she nervously waves.)

Rita: "Is that… Lily? You made Lily older too?"

Lisa: "She… accidentally got exposed to the serum…"

Rita: "Lily? Can you remember me?"

Lily: "Of course I do, Mommy."

Rita: (gasps) "You can talk… My baby girl… You got so big..."

Lily: "Yeah…"

(Lynn Sr. enters the garage.)

Lynn Sr.: "Honey, you find Lincoln yet?"

(Lynn Sr. glances at her wife and eleven naked people.)

Lynn Sr.: "Honey, who are these people?"

Rita: "Dear… they're our kids…"

Lynn Sr.: "What?!"

Luna: "Basically, Lisa made us older and smokin' hot."

Lynn Sr.: "No way…" (sees Lily) "And who's that?"

Lily: "It's me, Daddy… Lily..."

Lynn Sr.: "Whoa…"

Lola: "Well, since you both know now, any chance we can stay like this? Please?"

Lynn Sr.: "I dunno, sweetie… I don't like this…"

Luna: "Please, Pops... We're begging you..."

Rita: "While you guys talk it out, Lincoln, I need you to come with me…"

Lincoln: "For what?"

Rita: "Some one-on-one…"

(Rita takes Lincoln by his dick, as she leaves the garage.)

Lola: "Hey! Mom's stealing our man! Get back here!"

Lori: "Wait a sec… I know what to do to get Dad on board, girls…"

Leni: "Yeah… Show him a fun time, and he'll have to let us stay adults…"

Lola: "Yeah! And I'm sure Lincoln is gonna convince Mom too…"

Lana: "But I want to hang with Lincoln more…"

Lola: "I'm sure Daddy will be enough for us, sis…"

Lana: "Okay…"

Luna: "C'mon, Daddy… Let us stay…"

(The girls all sashay around Lynn Sr. and grope his crotch.)

Luan: "Let us show you what these bods can do…" (unbuckles Lynn Sr.'s pants)

Lynn Sr.: "Luan, what are you doing?!"

Luan: "Shhh…" (pushes finger to Lynn Sr.'s mouth) "Just let us do all the work…"

Leni: "Just sit back and relax..."

(As Leni pulls down Lynn Sr's pants, Lynn pulls down his underwear to unveil his erected meter…)

Lucy: "Let's see how Dad's massive cock tastes…"

(Lucy squats down and begins to suck off Lynn Sr., who rolls his eyes up.)

Lynn Sr.: "Whoa… Slow down there, Lucy…"

Lori: "He's seeing the light… Strip him, girls!"

(Lisa and Luna both strip Lynn Sr. of his sweater, shirt, pants, and shoes.)

Luna: "Lemme get in on that action down there, Luce…"

(Luna sits down on her knees and suckles on Lynn Sr.'s balls.)

Luna: "You like that, Daddy?"

Lynn Sr.: "I actually do…"

Lynn: "Now sit on your back…"

(Lynn Sr. does so.)

Lisa: "Now, Dad, I want you to eat me out…"

Lynn Sr.: "What?"

(Lisa sits down on Lynn Sr.'s face, moving her ass back and forth.)

Lisa: "Now, lick my vagina…"

(Lynn Sr. does so, as Lisa swoons while Luna is sucking on his cock. Meanwhile, Rita takes Lincoln into the living room. She shoves him onto the couch and begins ditching her clothes.)

Rita: "Let's me how much my son has matured…"

(Rita squats down in front of Lincoln and slowly strokes his cock with both hands.)

Rita: "Oh my god… This is even bigger than your father's!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, it was a good call for me to take that serum too…"

Rita: "Now let me see how this tastes…"

(Rita slowly takes Lincoln's length into her mouth, lapping her tongue around his shaft.)

Lincoln: "There you go… Eat my meat…"

(Rita slobbers on Lincoln's cock while she lowers her hands and vigorously fingers her pussy.)

Lincoln: "That's it… Make this cock your master…"

(Rita continues to suck Lincoln off, as he grabs her head and holds it down to his crotch, shooting cum straight down her throat.)

Lincoln: "How's that, cocksucker?"

Rita: "It's fantastic! I want this baby inside me!"

(Rita stands up and turns around, shaking her ass in front of Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: "Hold on. I need a taste of you too…"

(Lincoln spreads Rita's plump asscheeks apart, as he licks her pussy and asshole interchangeably.)

Rita: "Yeah, eat my huge ass out!"

(Lincoln then smacks Rita's buttcheeks, making her yelp.)

Lincoln: "Damn, Momma… You're dummy thicc!"

Rita: "Dummy thicc, you say?"

(Rita then shoves her butt in Lincoln's face, holding the back of his head to keep it in place.)

Rita: "Lick this thicc ass…"

(Lincoln continues to lick Rita's ass while she bends down and sucks on his cock again.)

Rita: "Hands down, the best cock I've ever had…"

Lincoln: "Want me to clap your cheeks now, Mom?"

Rita: "Fuck yeah!"

(Back in the garage…)

Lynn Sr.: "Wow, I haven't had fun like this in years, girls…"

Leni: "Now you see it our way, Dad…"

(Leni mounts Lynn Sr.'s cock, taking the whole thing into her pussy.)

Lynn Sr.: "Nice pussy, Leni."

Leni: "Thanks!"

(Lynn Sr. grips Leni's hips and thrusts into her. Lori holds her dad's face in place and kisses him passionately.)

Lori: "You fill Leni up good, Dad..."

Lynn Sr.: "Can do!"

(As Lori kisses Lynn Sr. while Leni's bouncing on his cock, he fingers Luna's pussy and gropes Lisa's breasts.)

Luan: "I'm gonna see what Lincoln's up too."

Lola: "Same here."

(Luan and Lola leave the garage to seek their brother. When they get in the kitchen, they hear moaning from the living room.)

Luan: "What's that?"

(Luan and Lola go into the living room to see Rita being fucked by Lincoln's cock reverse cowgirl style, while he's squeezing her boobs.)

Rita: "Take my pussy, sweetie!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, fuck me, mommy!"

Luan: "Wow… This is hot..."

Lola: "And bullshit!" (approaches them) "Let me get on this!"

(Lola goes behind the couch and rubs her breasts in Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: "I see you want to join the fun too…"

Luan: "I'm coming too…"

(Luan goes to the couch and makes out with Lincoln, who shoots his cum into Rita's womb.)

Rita: "I think I'm starting to like this new hotter Lincoln…"

(Rita gets off of Lincoln, while her pussy leaks of cum.)

Lola: "Say, Luan, you wanna have a fucking great time with Linky?"

Luan: "You got it!" (to Lincoln) "We're cumming for you!" (laughs)

(Luan and Lola move the coffee table out of the way, as the latter pushes Lincoln on the floor. Lola is over Lincoln's face.)

Lola: "Time for the prince of the Loud Kingdom to feast on the royal pussy!"

Luan: "And it's time for a little comedy to a big fucking…"

(Luan removes the scrunchie from her ponytail, letting all of her long hair fall down, as she hovers over Lincoln's cock.)

Luan: "Ah, yes… My two favorite meats in one package… Sausage and meatballs…"

(Lincoln laughs.)

Luan: (spreads pussy lips) "This beaver wants this entire log for her dam…"

Lincoln: "Okay, buck tooth… That's enough… Put it in."

(Luan puts her pussy into Lincoln's cock as she presses her hands on his chest.)

Luan: "Finally, I got that log…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, you do…" (grips Luan's butt)

Lola: "Ah, ah, ah. There's still some pussy to eat…"

(Lola sets her pussy onto Lincoln's face, as she grabs his head and pushes it into her pussy further.)

Lola: "Now, my prince, eat my royal pussy…"

(Lincoln licks in and around Lola's hot pussy while he thrusts inside Luan.)

Luan: "Yeah, fuck this pussy…"

(Luan bends down and plants kisses on Lincoln's upper body, then licks around his nipples to make them erect.)

Lincoln: "Oh… Seeing you want to get frisky…"

Luan: "Yeah, I do…"

(Luan then rubs her breasts and presses her nipples on Lincoln's chest to rub against his.)

Luan: "Good thing there's no nippy weather in these parts."

Lola: "Fuck! He's eating me out like an ice cream sundae!"

(Lincoln continues to lick Lola's pussy, as he grips her legs.)

Lola: (squeals) "I'm gonna pee!"

(Lola then squirts into Lincoln's mouth with her fluids.)

Lincoln: "You taste so good… Give me those tits..."

(Lola removes her pussy from Lincoln's mouth and smothers him with her huge tits. All the while, he thrusts into Luan at a fast pace, as Luan squeals after each thrust.)

Lincoln: "How are you feeling, Luan?"

Luan: "Never better! My flower's gonna squirt!"

(Luan cums on Lincoln's cock, coating it in her juices. Lincoln moves Lola off his face, pulls out of Luan, and furiously strikes his cock. The two Loud sisters sit on their knees in front of Lincoln and open their mouths, waiting for his cum.)

Lincoln: "Alright, ladies, here it is!"

(Lincoln shoots his cum at both Luan and Lola as it cover their faces and breasts. Lincoln leans on the wall with his cock still sticking outwards.)

Lincoln: "I may be hard, but I'm drained out…"

(Luan and Lola both scoot to Lincoln's log, as they both titfuck him.)

Lola: "You like that, big brother?"

Lincoln: "I really do…"

Luan: "Are you still filled up of cum?"

Lincoln: I dunno…"

Lola: "Okay, I want that cock inside me again after this…"

(Luan sucks on Lincoln's cock, while Lola stands up and makes out with him, feeling around his muscles.)

Lola: "I'm starting to love these new muscles, beefcake…" (giggles.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lola…"

Luan: "This sausage is the best… I want this for my breakfast every morning…"

???: "Room for one more Loud sis?"

(The others turn their heads to see Luna standing with one foot on the coffee table and holding her arms behind her back, exposing her whole body.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "Well, well, well… If it isn't the music loving Loud…'

Luna: "Yep, and I want to completely satisfy my baby bro…"

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Don't mind if I do!"

Lola: "Hold up… We're not finished yet!"

Luna: "Okay, I'll wait…"

(Back in the garage, Lynn Sr. is thrusting inside Lori's anus.)

Lori: "Yeah, fuck my ass, Dad!"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, Lori! Yes! Take it!"

Leni: "Dad's totes seeing the light!"

Lynn Sr.: "Lori, I feel something shooting!"

Lori: "You're about to cum, Dad!"

(Mr. Loud pumps Lori's asshole with his cum, then pulls out and cums onto her body.)

Lori: "Now in my pussy, you go…"

(Leni begins to kiss Lynn Sr. on the lips, as he slides his dick into Lori's pussy.)

Lori: (squealing) "Okay, let's go!"

(Lynn Sr. gropes Leni's ass, as Lori is enjoying her duck ride on him.)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah!"

Lynn Sr.: "Take it, baby! Fuck my dick!"

(Lynn Sr. thrusts harder in Lori, cumming into her womb as she cums on his dick.)

Lori: "You're full of cum, Daddy. I want to ride on you all day."

Leni: "So, can we stay like this?"

Lynn Sr.: "Yeah, why not?"

(The sisters cheer.)

Leni: "C'mon, let's tell Lincoln!"

(Back in the living room, Lincoln is holding Lola's arms back while she's standing up, as he furiously bangs her pussy.)

Lola: "Make me your princess bitch!"

(It shows Luan kneeling on the floor eating out Luna's ass, while the latter's sitting on her knees on the couch.)

Luna: "Eat this rocking ass, Luan…"

Luan: "No need to be cheeky about it…" (slaps Luna's butt)

Lori: "Hey, Linky! Guess what?!"

Lincoln: "What, Lori? In the middle of something here…"

Lori: (excited) "Dad said we could literally keep our new bodies!"

Lincoln: "Alright!"

Rita: "But on a few conditions…"

(The Loud siblings turn to their mother with confusion.)

Rita: "One, you have to turn back to your old forms when you go to school or outside the house in general…"

Lola: "Awww! Why?"

Rita: "For obvious reasons, we can't let the public see you in your new bodies… Lots of suspicions will be raised otherwise."

Lori: "Hmm… Seems fair."

Rita: "Two, me and your father are joining in on the sex sessions."

Lola: "Are you kidding me? You guys have each other for that!"

Rita: "We have just as much right to have sex with you as yourselves."

Leni: "Said the mother who was trying to seperate us…"

Lana: "And nothing's stopping us from this huge, thick log…" (takes a firm, hard grip on Lincoln's rod)

Rita: And three, you're gonna be wearing clothes as adults, not staying naked all the time."

Lincoln: "That, I can accept…"

Rita: "Do we have a deal?"

Lincoln: "Deal."

Sisters: "Deal."

Rita: "Good. Now, bring the others in here."

(Lori opens the door as the other sisters and Lynn Sr. enter the living room.)

Rita: "Now, what do you say to a little family orgy, Loud House style?"

Loud Siblings: "YEAH!!"

(It cuts to said orgy in the living room,m. Lincoln is fucking Lucy while he's eating out Luna's pussy, fondling with Lola's breasts, and fingering Lily's pussy. Lynn Sr. is fucking Rita while he's groping on Leni's breasts, licking Lori's pussy, and fingering Lana's pussy. Lastly, Luan is eating out Lisa's pussy and groping on Lynn's breasts.)

Lincoln: "This is the best orgy I've ever had!"

Lola: "Yeah, I'm glad we can have sex every day now! Well, after school during the week, but we can still do it all weekend long."

Lana: "Maybe we can all fake being sick in order to bang all day…"

Lynn: "Shh! Keep that to yourself…"

Lori: "You see, Mom and Dad? This is how we have fun!"

Leni: "Yeah! You two have totes been missing out!"

Rita: "Yeah, we have been missing out…"

(Every Loud moans, as they all orgasm and ejaculate on one another.)

Lincoln: Awesome…"

(Lincoln then yawns, as he lies on the floor. The rest of his family lie on the floor, snuggled up around him.)

Lincoln: "This is gonna be one hell of a party…" (snores)

THE END


End file.
